Fluttered Perception
by A Fortunate Gander
Summary: Interrupting Sasuke's tea time was one thing but being sent on a mission to Hogwarts is another. In truth, things aren't what they appear to be. SasuNaru Harry Potter
1. Tea Time Magic

AN This is my first time writing a Naruto and Harry Potter crossover and so, I hope very much that everyone will enjoy this fic. Un-beta so I apologize now if there are any mistakes in the story.

Synopsis: Interrupting Sasuke's tea time was one thing but being sent on a mission to Hogwarts is another. In truth, things aren't what they appear to be. SasuNaru Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Fluttered Perception**

**Chapter 1  
**_-Of Interrupted Tea Time and Magic_

In a large house in the middle of the woods of Konohagakure, a man sat within a modest size room. Obsidian eyes were gazing calmly out through the screen door that were slid opened, the wooden frames encasing a view of a small, yet well cared for garden with large wooden fence surrounding the entire area.

Nothing was out of place. Even the sounds matched its surroundings. The tweeting of the birds. The rustle of the near-autumn leaves. The soft gentle lull of the wind. The man let out a half contented sigh.

From where he sat, kneeling before a Japanese low set table, arms extended as the male reached for a china tea pot and carefully poured the steaming liquid into _his_ teacup. He wouldn't have drank it any other way if it weren't in his. Placing the pot back down without even the tiniest of sound, slender fingers wrap about the tea cup. For just a moment, he basked in the slight warmth that emitted through his chilled hands before slowly bringing the brim of the cup to his lips. The male took a small sip that was then followed by another half contented sigh.

If only it would remain this peaceful. The very thought brought a weary and worn look to his face and for a moment, the male looked quite comically pained as if remembering something he wished forgotten. Something, or rather a certain someone, always managed to ruin his small lapse of momentarily peacefulness.

And just as such a thought manage to enter it's way into his relatively calmed mind, a loud crash was heard from somewhere behind him, quickly enough disturbing his wanted peace. An incoherent shout soon followed another much louder crash that was then followed by more shouts and a- laugh?

The male sighed and appearing too calmed for such a situation, continued to only bring his tea to his lips once more for another sip.

"SASUKE!" His name was being called. Should he answer? Most definitely not.

"Captain!" came another's voice. "Please leave. You know you are not suppose to be here. Visiting day is tomorrow! Capta… Ompf!" A sudden crash that was then followed by a groan.

"I don't care!! I wanna see Sasuke!" came a rather childlike whine.

His lips made the tiniest of twitches. He wasn't _smiling-- _it was what he was telling himself anyway. Most assuredly not smiling. Sasuke closed his eyes and took another sip and just as he had placed the cup carefully upon the table before him, the canvas door behind him was roughly thrown open.

"Sasuke!" came a jubilant voice, sounding very much like an excited child who had just found his long lost toy. "Foooound you!" Then came the shuffles of feet heading towards him and with the tiniest of movement, Sasuke duck his head slightly and lean his body to the side. A blur was seen then flying past Sasuke's shoulder, a body landing with a thump upon the matted floor. A sigh escape from Sasuke's lips whilst dull eyes stared idly at the rumple figure who was at the moment groaning in slight pain. However though, the fallen male had hastily recovered and with quick movements, sat up, spun around and with a predatory gleam in his eyes, sprang from the floor and unto the dark haired other, who, surprisingly, was caught by surprise at the action.

Sasuke, finding himself on his back with the body of his attacker sprawled half across his chest, glared up at the bright smiling lips of his once rival but now friend, face. Sparkling and mischievous blue stare merrily back.

"Sasuke!" the male exclaimed again and offered a dashing smile.

"Naruto," Sasuke returned blandly. His tea time was interrupted, his cup knocked over. Sasuke let out an exasperated breath.

"Aw come on! I know you're happy to see me!"

Sasuke gave him a look that said otherwise. Naruto laughed at the expression. Sasuke's face only grew blander.

"Is there something you want, Naruto?" he asked, moving things along. He was currently taking note of the position they were in.

"Must I always have a reason for just wanting to come and see my best friend?" Naruto, oblivious to it, feign a hurt expression of which Sasuke paid no heed to. "I rushed back from a long mission just to come and see you cause I know you'll be lonely without me and this is how you treat me?"

Sasuke was no longer paying attention.

_I should tell him to get off. _Sasuke didn't say anything.

_I _should _remove my fingers from about his waist. _They had somehow found their way there from all the commotion. Sasuke didn't moved an inch.

_Hm- I found this position to be rather comfortable. _Sasuke had to agree with himself.

Bringing his stray thoughts together, Sasuke brought his attention back to the other to note then that the blond was gazing at him with a sort of annoyed expression.

"What?" A single brow rose in question.

"You were ignoring me."

"Really?" Sasuke glanced to the side, feigning indifference.

Naruto gave an exasperated groan.

"You know what? You are such an ass, Uchiha!

"Hn." Sasuke brought his attention back to the other. Unknowingly, Naruto had both hands braced on either side of Sasuke's head. To Sasuke, the position had become quite interesting indeed.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother to care about you?"

"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, wondering that as well among other things that was currently catching his interest. For instant, Naruto's lips that was now pursed together tightly, bottom lips jutted out into a pout.

_Cute? _Sasuke had to agree with himself- again.

"Prick."

"Hn."

"Pompous ass."

"Hn."

"Jerk!"

"Hn."

"Arrogant bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded sagely, as if agreeing with the names being given to him but was also trying to put his mind to other matters.

Naruto's lips twisted wearily.

"Done yet?" Sasuke asked when nothing else came and he put on an indignant expression. "Come now, I know you better than this. I've heard better ones from you before," Sasuke coolly taunted and smirk as he was given the desired response as Naruto offered him a fuming glare.

"Egotistical pretentious self-loving pretty face jerk! You think you're all that dun ya?!" Naruto growled, completely worked up.

"Such big words Uzumaki. I never knew your brain could fathom such." Even now, Sasuke manage still to look cool and reflectively calm.

"You're such a bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "So I've heard."

"You know, if you want me to just leave, just say so already," so Naruto says in an air of haughtiness.

Sasuke sighed. "Even if I do, it's not like you will even listen to me."

Naruto grinned, his entire countenance already changing into a cheerful deposition. "Heh. How well you know me."

Sasuke's lips twitch in trying to form a smile but manage to stop it in time. "Your mood swings frightens me," he said dully instead.

Naruto laughed at said comment and his grin grew all the wider.

Sasuke, about to say more, stop as a sound was heard from the beyond the screen door that the blond had crashed through minutes ago.

"Hn. It would seems that the guards you knocked out are awake." As Sasuke said thus, two men dress in ANBU attires, one limping and the other with a hand to his head came through the door. Coming to a stop before them, the two force themselves to straighten and executed a salute.

Naruto sighed and spared them a glanced.

"Captain," they said simultaneously. Naruto gave a nod of his head before returning his attention back to Sasuke, a sad expression on his face. He was like a lost puppy about to be taken away from his beloved master. Sasuke dawdled on the thought a bit, finding it amusing and yet unfitting for the other at the same times.

"I guess I should take my leave now." Sounding rather depressed, Naruto pushed himself off Sasuke but stop as he finally took notice of the hands about his waist and of the position they were in. Naruto flushed a bright red as those same hands seemed to tighten their hold.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glanced down at the other expectantly, unsure of what he was seeing in the male's face. Lips parting to say more, they came out in a startled yelp as Sasuke pulled Naruto down, Sasuke's lips just inches away from Naruto's ear.

"Welcome back- dobe." Soften voice, silky smooth, and if directed at one of those love struck girls that were used to be seen dangling about the Uchiha, Naruto was sure he could see them melting now and feeling that same tingling sensation that was spreading down his body and pooling at the pit of his stomach like molten lava. An alien feeling but not an unwelcome one at all.

For a moment, Naruto's sky blue hues widen in surprise before they glazed over in happiness. A soft chuckled escaped him.

"I'm back- teme," Naruto whispered and with that said, Sasuke released him. Seconds later, when Naruto and the two guards were gone, leaving Sasuke alone in the large house in the middle of the woods of Konohagakure, the only thing that still remain of the other was the warmth upon Sasuke's chest.

"_Welcome back..._," Sasuke whispered to the empty air and for once- let out a contented sigh.

* * *

The rain platter harshly upon his pale face but it went by unnoticed. He could barely move, his body sore all over. Sullen eyes glance to his right to gaze at the face of a determined blond and then to the left unto another equally determine face that belonged to a pink hair konoichi. For a moment, his lips parted to speak but not a word or sound came forth and he quickly clamped them shut. What was he to say anyway? He bit down hard onto his lips, drawing blood, feeling so ashamed.

Practically being carried by the two, his arm sung over their shoulders, Sasuke struggled and tried to push himself away but the grip upon his hand seem to only tighten.

"Stop it!" came the stern voice from his left and eyes flicker to the blond that was there. They had come to a stop. "Even now, why are you still trying to do everything yourself?" Naruto asked accusingly, tone harsh, yet the pain underlying those simple words were easily enough to hear.

Sasuke could see the painful emotion that play across Naruto's face.

"He dead. It's over. Isn't that enough?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke kun." Sakura. Even through everything they had been through, he couldn't believe that she still cared for him. "Please." She sounded as if she was going to cry. "Don't shoulder this all on your own. We're here. No matter what you think, we will always be here for you."

"Why?" that was the one word Sasuke manage to croak out.

Naruto growled. "Why? WHY?!" Naruto was basically shouting now, trying so hard to get his word through to the other as the rain continue to pelt down upon them even harder now. "We care for you, that's why! We wouldn't have gone to all this trouble for you if we didn't."

"I-" _I don't deserve this. _It was what Sasuke wanted to say but instead, he mutter, "I'm sorry," and with the rain, silent tears that went unnoticed slid down his face as the three once again continued one their way. Sakura and Naruto were fueled by more determination now than ever to bring their friend, teammate, back home. Through the forest and with their retreating back slowly disappearing through the encasing darkness of the shadowing trees, Sasuke awoken to the moon's light illuminating down upon him.

Unmoving, he allowed his sleep dazed mind to clear a moment before glancing about him, seeing that he had somehow fallen asleep upon his back porch. Head lifting to the moon, he released a heavy sigh.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had dreamt such a depressing dream but remembering it now, brought a sense of remorse to him as he could fully remember the exact day of when it had actually happened.

"What a fool I was,"_ And still am._ A bland chuckle escaped him as nimble fingers rose to rake through his tussle locks to push his bangs back. Shaking his head that only cause his hair to fall back in place, he slowly stood, body stiff. Arms wrapped about himself he head inside and into his room where he fell unceremoniously unto his futon with eyes open wide.

Now wide awake, it was unlikely he would find sleep again for the rest of the night but, amazingly, sleep came soon enough as Sasuke found himself falling again into slumber, unknowing of another dream that was about to plague him.

* * *

Through the gates of Konoha, they walked, pushing through the crowd of people that had appeared once news of their returned had spread. Hateful glare and scornful looks. Disdain. Displeasure. **Hate**. There was no doubt what went through most of the people's mind.

The rain had thankfully subsided by now and making their way through to the center of the village, the Hokage stood there, awaiting them.

Naruto parted his lips to speak. "Old lad-"

"Silence." Naruto glared defiantly at her but before he and Sakura could do anything, two ANBU appear at their side and pulled them roughly away from Sasuke who was now trying his best to stay on his feet. It seems though that whatever pride he had left within him wouldn't allowed himself to fall.

Sasuke could feel Tsunade gaze upon him, knowing that complete disdain was apparent upon her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she addressed the other. "By rights of the council, you should be put to death but because of your former teammates and many other who still _believe _in you, you are given a choice." She paused and closed her eyes momentarily before reopening then, appearing more sterner and harder than before.

"One, you can either allow us to strip you of your name-sake, your powers being sealed from you so that you will no longer be a ninja of Konoha but a regular citizen or two, be place on a two year house arrest in a house assign where you are forbidden to step one foot out of the premises until the council is ready to once again place their trust upon you. What do you choose, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Having been listening carefully, Sasuke could hardly believe that he was actually being given a choice in the first place. Chosing then to fall to his knees, his body shook as he wrapped his arms over his stomach. Was he crying? No, he was laughing- a craze laugh of a man who was on the brink of insanity. It was moments later, after incredious stares and blank looks were given to him did he quieted and buried his face into his hands.

"Why do you laugh, Uchiha?" the Hokage, breaking through the silences that ensued.

No reply.

"Answer me, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke slowly brought his gaze upward and stare blankly at the woman before him, dark eyes glazed as if he was staring at Death. "I want to die." So emotionless, so cold. There seemed to be no life at all behind those sunken hues.

"No!" a simultaneous shout from the side and then he felt warmth engulfing him from either side. Naruto and Sakura had their arms about him. A flicker of momentary recognition enter his eyes and Sasuke just wanted to bask in their accepting presence.

"Sasuke kun, please..." Pleading, sad.

"Bastard! Dun you dare..." Accusing, hurt.

Somehow, those simple words seemed to brighten that tiny spark.

"You two are fools. I don't deserve either of you as friends..."

Naruto chuckled, albeit a strain one. "Complete fools."

Sasuke glance at the blond boy beside him a moment before shaking his head and returning his attention back to Tsunade, that spark still there within his eyes but was still that flickering presence that could be easily diminished with a flick of the wrist. One wrong step, one wrong word and everything could easily crumble about the other, breaking the foundation that Sasuke had found.

"Have you made you decision, Uchiha?" she asked, watching the scene before her with much intrigue.

"My power will be my constant reminder of who and what I am and I have no wish to be parted from it." Sasuke allowed a well-known smirk to adorn his lips. "And beside, I think these two idiots have already decided my fate for me." He no longer wished to see them hurt again. _For them. For them, I will stay..._

_...here._

_...alive._

Tsunade allowed the tiniest of smiles to form as Sasuke gave a curt nod of his head. She brought her attention to the crowd about here.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be place on a two years probation and for better securities, we will have ANBU guard the compound he is to reside in." She brought her attention back to the Uchiha who was now staring calming up at her. "For whatever reason that you break this oath, they will deal with you as they see fit but since you are not allowed to step one foot out of the compound, necessities such as water, food, clothing's and other such likes will be given when needed." She paused a moment before continuing. "Are you agreeable with the judgment I proclaim, Uchiha?"

As Sasuke gave another nod of his head, Tsunade had returned her gaze to the now muttering crowd. "If any one of you have something to say of the matter, any objection whatsoever, speak now or hold your tongue." People hush immediately at the harshness of her tone.

Everything else was a blur then as the Hokage dismissed the people. Naruto and Sakura were again pulled away from his side by the ANBU while two others pulled Sasuke to his feet and dragged him away. Turning to glance over his shoulder, the last things Sasuke could remember seeing when everything before him began to fade away, were Naruto's bright blue eyes burning into his very own before Sasuke groggily awoke from his slumber.

Dawn had long past broken through the morning clouds and the sun's ray shone brightly through his bedroom window. With his forearm rested atop his head, Sasuke slid them down to cover his eyes, wishing, but unsuccessfully, to block out the light.

What an unwelcome dream followed by an unwelcome morning, he thought and shook his head somewhat despairingly as he remember what today represented.

"One year already huh?" Sasuke smirk and stood. Nothing was different, everything relatively the same. Sighing, Sasuke quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes went about doing the everyday routines he had long become accustomed to since the long year he had been living here.

* * *

"What do you mean by that you old bat?"

Tsunade chucked a paperweight at the blond loudmouth who easily dodged it before rubbing a hand to her aching temple. If only she hadn't drank so much last night.

"I mean exactly what I said, you damn brat." She sighed. "I thought you, of all people, would be happy to hear this."

"Well- I am," so says Naruto but Tsunade could easily see he clearly wasn't, not completely anyway. "But-" Ah. There it was. Tsunade knew something was wrong. The boy wasn't hard to read at all, especially when he was so opened and revealed like he was now when a mentioning of an Uchiha was at hand.

"But what?"

"I-- I just don't think Sasuke's up to it yet." The underlying words read, _'I'm afraid he might leave again.'_

"Naruto." Tsunade said his name as calmly as possible. She really needed something for her hangover. "For a year I have been watching him, Naruto, and I can safely say that the Uchiha has made drastic changes since the day he was put into confinement in that house." She carefully studied the blonds' troubled expression. "And do you know who the credit of such a feat goes to?"

Naruto glance up, looking at her with a blank and yet quite oblivious expression, eyes blinking. "Who?"

"You," the Hokage said with a tired smile. The boy looked dumbfounded. "Yes, you, so don't give me such a look. Everything the Uchiha is now is thanks to you. That craze expression that I remember when he was brought back one year ago is gone. We, the council and I, believe we should give him a chance so that he can redeem himself and become a true ninja of Konoha once more." She gave Naruto an accusing look. "You _know _he deserves this more than anything."

Although still looking somewhat troubled, Naruto had to agree with her to some point at least. However, the entire thing with him changing Sasuke sounded like a whole load of crap even if he did wish to believe that he was the cause of Sasuke's change. Then again, the scene yesterday...

Naruto immediately flushed a light pink. Shaking his head, he quickly reed himself of the thought.

"I know," Naruto admitted and sighed, his expression clearing. "But- why _now_?"

Tsunade had been prepared of that as well and dug into the mountain of scrolls on her desk and pulled out an envelope. She then handed it to him. As she watched him examined it, she explained.

"For starters, this mission extends for an entire year. Basically putting it, it will cover the remaining year that the Uchiha has left and will give us the needed time to watch him on how he will act once outside of our society. This is a great opportunity for us _and _him, Naruto. Luckily enough though, you and Sakura will be going with Sasuke so that you two can keep an eye on him."

Naruto gazed up from the paper he was reading, an astounded expression on his face. "Okay- I suppose I get all that," he began (he really hadn't been paying much attention at all), "but what the hell is with this paper?"

The Hokage sighed. _Of course he'll ask about the paper_, she thought exasperatedly but manage a small smile. She had been quite surprised by it as well when she had first read it.

"What of it?"

"This letter," he said and sounding altogether too excited but confuse at the same time. "When I first glanced at it, the words were in some strange language I didn't understand but then, as if by magic, it rearranged themselves and now I _can _read it. But," Naruto brought his attention to the Hokage, a perplex expression etched across his face. "What I don't understand most of all though is the strange chakra that is wrap all about it. Truthfully put, I don't think it's chakra at all."

Tsunade had to applaud the other on his good observation skill. Heh, he wouldn't be where he was now if it hadn't one. In just a year's worth, Naruto had quickly made it to the top of ANBU rank and even quicker, he had become captain of his own squad. With all he had done, he had rightfully earn the respect given from the people of Konoha.

"As you have mention, it's magic." She really had no other way of putting it but groan when Naruto only continued to look at her dubiously. "Don't give me that look. Just read the damn thing and you'll understand."

Still looking quite uncertain, Naruto returned to reading the paper, although starting again from the beginning.

It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_of_ **WITCHCRAFT **_and_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

**Dear Ms. Tsunade,**

**To make things as simple as possible, I humbly request the service of your top Ninjas. The job: To guard my school as well as one of my student, Harry Potter. Although I know for sure that we are not incapable of doing the job ourselves, a little extra help doesn't hurt one bit and the ninjas of Konohagakure are my number one choice in the picking. Being an old friend of the former Hokage, Sarutobi, I offer my most heartfelt apologies to his untimely death, but bringing to play an old promise he had left me, I now take it into hand and put his offer of timely help into consideration. Please find enclose further details of the entitled 'mission' and we shall await your answer on whether you choose to accept it or not.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Albus Dumbledore,  
****Headmaster**

He found himself staring rather dumbly at the name of school than anything else. It was probably the only thing, beside the fact that this person knew the old geezer, that threw him completely off.

To think that out there, hidden somewhere, was a school that teaches witchcraft and wizardry (Naruto found it even harder to believe that witches and wizards who work magic actually exist). It amazed him to an extent but he could probably understand why they were so. Being a ninja, Naruto knew all about being hidden. The entire village understood the significances of it. They were, after all, The Village Hidden in the Leaf: Konohagakure.

"So," he slowly began, bringing his discerning gaze upon the woman before him. "Witches and wizards, huh?" Naruto sigh as Tsunade gave him an indifferent shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose, before I think of asking more, I should just read the rest, shouldn't I." It was more of a statement than a question.

The Hokage gave a nod of her head, but by just a glance in her direction, Naruto knew already that her mind were on other things. Again, Naruto sighed, and went to reading the next page. After just reading a few lines, his mind was once again reeling.

"Books…," Naruto mumbled as he read. "History…wands…Harry Potter…_Voldemort_." Naruto had a feeling he should be very wearily of this name. By what little he learn of the person so far in the letter, this person played the part of the evil antagonist. "Death Eaters…Dementors…Azkaban." What names, Naruto thought, and shook his head before continuing to read. "Terms begins on September 1st..." That was just three months away. "Leaky Couldron… London…train…platform nine and three-quarters...eleven o'clock."

There was more to it but thinking he had basically covered the important parts already, he refolded the letter and placed it carefully (and calmly) back upon the desk. There was a lot to take in but at the moment, Naruto pretty much understood the gist of it all. Guard the school. Guard the boy name Harry Potter. It seemed like a simple mission but, Naruto couldn't see it as so. Somehow- due to many experiences- he could see this mission turning sour somewhere in the middle of it all but, he said naught of it.

"So tell me," Naruto began tactfully. He had been wanting to ask this since he had started reading the letter. "How much are they paying?"

Seeing as that had got her attention and from the sly look she was giving him, Naruto could already conclude that _that_ was probably the main, if not only, reason she had agree to accept this mission.

"_A lot_."

When Tsunade says a lot- well, it was a lot and with that grin on her face, he knew immediately where most of that money was going to. Sighing, Naruto couldn't help but think of what a long year this was going to be.

TBC

* * *

AN Hope you like.


	2. M&M's at Home

AN I have no computer at home so updates will be slow since I cannot always make it to the library. I'm low on cash, and gas- even though the prices are slowly dropping- are still somewhat pricey for me with rent and phone bills to pay and all. Necessities like food are becoming hard to come by as well and I'm basically living off the McDonald's dollar menu. (u.u;) With only a Big n Tasty, a fruit parfait, and water to last me an entire day, I feel like I'm going on a diet. (x.x;) Just a rant on my troubles but please do bare with me on this story. I'm not neglecting it or anything, I'm just a very busy person.

Well- for now anyway- I hope you enjoy this new installment of **Fluttered Perception**.

Disclaimer: My plot, their characters.

* * *

**Fluttered Perception**

Chapter 2  
-_Of Mercenaries, Memories, and 'Home'_

_Not again_, thought Sasuke as he took a sip of his tea. _Why does this _always_ happen to me?_ Inwardly groaning but remaining calm nonetheless, he took a deep breath before slowly lowering his cup to the table. Luckily, today was visiting day and _so_ there were no crashes or the sounds of the guards being knocked unconscious.

"Don't even think about it." A grumble was heard from behind and from the corner of his vision, he watched Naruto shuffled dejectedly pass and sat himself down with a flop opposite of Sasuke. It was becoming quite easy to read the male and knowing that he had ruin Naruto's chance of jumping him from behind, he allowed a satisfied smirk to adorn his lips. Naruto had to roll his eyes as he took notice of it and cutely pouted.

Since Naruto did not seem incline to speak, Sasuke went about instead to pouring himself another cup of tea and slowly drank while unobtrusively studying the male. From his tussled locks to his disheveled clothings, but mainly from the scroll and envelope in hand, Sasuke easily deduce that Naruto had something, possibly important, to tell him. Of what, he hadn't a clue but Sasuke himself did not seem incline to speak as well and thus, continued to silently enjoy his tea. It _was_ his tea time after all.

After an endless moment of silences, Naruto cleared his throat. Loudly. Sasuke glance up and give him the briefest of look, brow rose inquisitively a moment before he returned his attention to his tea. If Naruto wanted something from him, he would have to speak up. Sasuke could continue this all day if he'd wanted to but knowing Naruto's short hold on patiences, Sasuke knew it wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Oi."

"_This_ is good tea." Sasuke softly countered, acting as if Naruto hadn't spoken at all.

Naruto's lip twitched slightly in annoyance.

"_Bastard..."_

Was he trying to sound intimidating? Sasuke smirked. It wasn't working.

"You say something, _Naruto_?" Oh. That was intimidating, Naruto's name being spoken so softly, the Uchiha's deep voice pronouncing each syllable with an overly sweet and polite intensity. Sasuke was anything but polite and Sasuke hated anything sweet. Naruto grimace. Bastard. Glancing down, lips twitching all the more, he cleared his throat again.

"Here." Naruto place the scroll with the envelope beneath it on the table and slid it over to Sasuke who only wearily glanced down at it. _Should _Sasuke be weary of it? Sighing and placing his cup down, he reached for the scroll. Carefully unwinding it and giving it a quick skim through, his brow immediately furrowed into a frown. With much held calm, he placed it back on the table, his eyes closed shut a moment, indecisive of what he should say as his mind spun with questions.

_A mission? Now? Why?_ Sasuke didn't know whether if he should be excited or bothered by such. What _was _Sasuke to think of it? It was sudden, if one counted being cooped up in the appointed house for a year being sudden anyway.

_Maybe_- Sasuke thought then- _I'm just not giving myself enough credit_. _I've followed their rules. Done what they've told me to do. I... deserve this. Don't I? _Placing a hand to his head, Naruto momentarily forgotten, Sasuke was somewhat startled by the sound of the other's voice.

"Sasuke?" his revere broken by the soft and worried tone, Sasuke sighed.

"I-" He paused, for once, at a lost for words. "I don't know what to say," Sasuke softly admitted and sighed again before bringing his attention to his blond friend. Having been so self absorb, he hadn't notice that the other had practically closed the distant between them as Naruto placed himself atop the table, leaning towards Sasuke with wide blue eyes and a broad smile.

"Sasuke. Stop being such an ass and always making things complicated." Naruto's smile broke into a all out opened teeth grin. "Just say yes."

So sincere in his word, opened and revealing in all his emotion. That was who Naruto was, and Sasuke knew now, and had long come to realize, that he was no match for such.

_A year long mission, huh? _While inwardly sighing, and outwardly smirking, Sasuke reached over and lightly flicked Naruto atop his forehead. "Dobe." _How bad can it possibly be?_

Naruto, who was currently acting the part of an over exaggerating drama fanatic, rubbed a hand to his 'fatally' wounded forehead while grumbling to himself. As much as he dislike the term given to him by the other, he allowed it to slip by as he instead urged Sasuke to opened the envelope that followed the scroll, unable to now hold off the excitement he was feeling.

Sasuke, paying little heed to the other, peered cautiously down at the letter, unease now settling in. Although unsure why he was feeling thus, he picked it up and turned it towards the front to gaze a moment at the writing that was written there in emerald-green ink.

Ignorance is bliss, Sasuke suddenly thought. Deciding it was best that he pay no attention to the changing letters before him, he read the now readable words:

**Ms. Tsunade, Fifth Hokage  
****Top floor, Hokage Tower  
****Village Hidden in the Leaf,  
****Konohagakure**

Although it was not addressed to him, Sasuke figured that there must be a reason as to why it was being given to him. Dealing with the mission no less, he silently assumed thus, he carefully turned it onto its back and noted now the purple wax seal that was there of which bore what he assume to be some sort of crest with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake that surrounded a large letter _H_. Although the letter was already opened, the seal was still perfectly in tact, each engraving quite clear and recognizable.

_Strange._

From across the table, Naruto fidgeted about, annoyed and growing quite exasperated at how long the other was taking his time with examining the envelop. However, Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto still and leisurely went about slowly opening it and pulled out the thick parchment from inside before unfolding it to gazed down at the same emerald-green writing before him that began to rearrange itself into a language he could clearly understand.

After an endless moment of silences and confused perplexity that grew into weary acceptance after the third time of reading the letter, Sasuke could clearly feel the onslaught of a headache pushing its way through his already aching head as he refolded the letter and placed it back into the envelope.

"So," he slowly began, leaning forward and bracing his chin atop a closed fist, "what do I need to do?"

From the Cheshire-like smile that spread across the blond's face, Sasuke knew he was in for a _long_ three months.

--

In a land that the people of Konohagakure have never heard of and have ever thought of coming into contact with, a young male at the tender age of fifteen was going through a totally normal stage of a hormonal teenager. If one called a wizard in training who was shouting at the top of his lungs normal anyway.

"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FROM SAVING YOUR SKIN TO FACING DEMENTORS! BUT WHAT DO I GET?" The bespectacled boy shouted, face flushed in anger. "NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING. I'M LEFT IN THE DARK WITH NOTHING THE WISER THAN PEOPLE WHO HATES ME FOR BEING WHAT I AM!" Harry was breathing harshly, all of his pent up emotions and growing frustration now at it's limits.

Ron and Hermione stared at their friend, the former in shocked and the latter on the verge of tears. Their attempts to explain were quickly fired back at them as Harry continue to shout out his resentment, his anger. When things _did_ settled down a bit and Harry was pacing to and fro about the room, he glanced up at the two as the mentioned of guards were brought up.

"Guards?" he asked. "For who?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he already the answer to said question. Rolling his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, Harry plopped himself down upon the bed.

"Now Harry," began Hermione, looking a bit red around the eyes and her hair in a dishevel frenzy. "I'm sure they are only doing so with your best interest in mind."

"But I can take care of myself," he grumbled out, annoyed. "I've been doing so for the past years anyway. Haven't they figure that out yet?"

"We all know you can," Ron chirped in quickly. "But Dumbledore is the one who appointed them so we basically have no say in the matter." Sighing, the red head teen placed himself beside the other, a hand to Harry's shoulder as he tried his best to console his best friend.

His shoulders tensing a moment, he then relaxed them before turning weary green hues to the other.

"So, you hear anything else about these so called guards? They must be very powerful if Dumbledore is recommending them."

Hermione, who had pulled a chair and was now seated before the two boys, grew thoughtful. "From what we've heard from the twins Extendable Ears, I had heard them mentioning something about mercenaries."

Harry eyes grew wide. "Mercenaries?"

"Yes, mercenaries," Ron continue for Hermione. "I heard they'll do anything for money. With just the right amount, they'll kill, steal, guard- you just name it, they'll do it."

It all sounded quite unbelievable to Harry and it took him a moment to digest this new information.

"Also, I heard they were muggles," Ron added then, now sounding rather perplex.

"Muggles?!" Harry's mind was now in a flutter of disarray, disbelief filling his eyes. Feeling another outburst coming, he bit down on his bottom lips to stop himself in time before turning his thoughts over in his head.

_What is Dumbledore thinking? How do he expect muggles to go about protecting a magical school like Hogwarts?_ His thoughts following along such lines, it drown out the voice of Ron and Hermione who were now talking of other things when his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hermione's startled yelp of surprise. A loud crack resonated throughout the room as two figure then materialized out of then air before them.

The twin, Fred and George, apparated into the room. Going on about other information he had yet to here and hearing of the mischief the twins had been in, it brought a slight smile to Harry's lip. After a while, the time ticking away, they all thought then it was a good time to head down for dinner.

--

_What an understatement it was, _Sasuke thought, exactly two months past the day since he had read and accepted the mission that was given to him. Not even three yet and already, Sasuke felt as if he had been at this for an entire year. After weeks of vigorous tests and training, Sasuke had quickly gain the status of chunin to jounin in the first month and then to what the Hokage called a pre-ANBU in the second. He would not be made into an official ANBU until he returned safely and _successfully _from the mission. If ask if the Uchiha was proud to have achieved such a feat so quickly, the male would say otherwise and wish instead to be back inside the house he had long since become accustomed to. It would undoubtedly be better than what he was facing now.

With a evil slave driving blond who was currently enjoying his position as ANBU captain, Sasuke wasn't sure he actually like seeing this side of Naruto. Then again, Sasuke suppose he was now getting his just dessert, especially with all that Sasuke had done to the other in the past.

Exhausted from the day's work, Sasuke laid upon his futon and stared lazily at his ceiling. With idle thoughts, he found a rather morbid fascination with them of which only returned his blank stares with its own; reflexing his thoughts that were equally empty due to his tiredness.

An interesting many weeks it had been, Sasuke wasn't sure now what was going to be in store for him for the last remaining month. Anything could happen, especially when Sasuke had a hyperactive blond as his would be teacher who seem to be more interested in making fun of the Uchiha than not.

_What's the worst that can happen now? _Sasuke groggily thought then and closed his eyes. Thinking not of how sardonic that sounded to him, sleep slowly descended upon the tired Uchiha while troubled and unwelcome dreams invade his mind soon after.

--

"Come on Sasuke, you can't just sit there forever, ya know!" exclaimed Naruto as he pace back and forth before the Uchiha.

It was early afternoon, the weather still warm even though winter was just about to settle in. In front of Sasuke, past Naruto, were the disorder of a long neglected garden that was indeed passed it's due in a makeover. Weeds loitered every creak and cervices in the ground while the shambles of a broken fence surrounded the crude looking area. If Sasuke had even the slightest care to look behind him, he could easily note the state the house was in as well or would have cared to notice when he had first arrived. With its shingles falling, floors creaking and doors broken here and there, it could hardly be called livable.

"Geeze! This place is a mess!" Naruto shouted from somewhere in the house, having left the Uchiha's presences as all of his progress in trying to get a response out of Sasuke was proving fruitless. Seeing as it had been like this ever since the ANBU had brought Sasuke here two days ago, Sasuke had only given the place a brief glance through unfocused eyes before sitting himself down on the back porch that looked out into the shabby garden. When Naruto would come to visit, Sasuke was always there in that same spot.

Sasuke was completely out of it. Even though he had agreed to the proposition, he didn't care of the things about him. Even now, he thought it was quite pointless that he was being kept alive. With Itachi gone, there was no longer a reason left for him to remain here. His sole purpose, ever since then, had been put to pursuing him but with him gone now, there was nothing left here to keep him in the world of the living- or so he thought anyway when Naruto's face appear in his line of vision.

_This._ Sasuke thought. _This. Him. He is what is keeping me here…_ Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be happy or sadden by the thought.

Wondering why this was so, the brooding male sighed, closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Go away," he said sharply, missing the hurt expression upon Naruto's face. The blond's presence here was somehow just to much to take and all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Don't be like this, Sasuke." Although unable to see his hurt expression, he could clearly hear it in Naruto's tone. "Just when I thought you were you're old self again, you become like this. Not that you any less different from how you were before, but still! You need to snapped out of it already." Naruto placed himself next to Sasuke, staring out into the withered garden. "Sakura's worried and she really wants to come and see you but the old lady keeps Sakura with her all the time."

Sasuke could hear the slight tumor in his voice and of how unsuccessfully the other tried to hide it with a cheerful disposition.

"But you know what? Sakura always ask about you when I go see her."

Sasuke couldn't have cared less of the matter and tuned out Naruto's voice. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to feel the guilt stabbing ruthlessly at his heart. It was an unwelcome force that continued to invade his stubborn heart no matter how many time he wished to be free of it.

"Go away," he said again, the words spoken softly now. "Go away, Naruto." He was sounding desperate and he hated it. "Just leave me alone." Silence followed his words. A dreadful silences that made Sasuke feel so ashamed of what he had said and he wished dearly to take them back but knew already it was to late.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke." Spoken as if he hadn't heard the other, Naruto stood and quickly left. When the silences engulfed him once more, darkness began to invade as well. The symbolic sun had left and now the darkness was free to roam.

"Damn!" The words muttered out in anguish, Sasuke slammed a fist down to the wooden floor and with a jolt, everything began to slip away as he was awoken by the sound of the howling wind. Clouded still by the remnant of his dream, Sasuke slowly sat up, a hand placed over his eyes as he gave his head a slight shake to help clear his fogged mind.

"Another dream, huh," he mumbled and heaved a heavy sigh. Turning his attention to the opened window of which he didn't remember opening, he gazed out into the still darken sky with tired eyes before raking a hand through his already tussled locks. These continued affliction of unwanted memories were taking a toll upon him and Sasuke wondered if they would ever stop. They were meant to be forgotten but these dreams of memories had a way of springing upon him when he least expected it.

Heaving another sigh, Sasuke slid off his futon and head outside, placing himself upon the exact same spot his dream self had been and for once, allowed his mind to just wonder and to forget the calamity of his past. Allowing this slight reprieve, dawn came soon enough as the early morning light illuminated the sky.

--

"Tomorrow, you will be leaving for your mission," stated the Hokage.

Sakura, Naruto, _and_ Sasuke stood within the Hokage Tower, reviewing over their appointed task.

"You are to arrive at the place known as the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with a man by the name of Severus Snape who will then take you to another place of which the name was not disclosed due to wanted secrecy," she continued as she then handed each of them a large envelope. The three stared at it curiously a moment before returning their attention back to the Hokage. "Inside hold more detailed information of the school you will be protecting, a complete profile of the boy, Harry Potter, and among others, including information of the teachers, relatives and friend that surrounds the boy." She glance from one face to the other, lingering a moment on Sasuke, before turning away. "Are there any question?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Just out of curiosity, what form of transportation will we be taking to get there? The place isn't exactly nearby, you know."

Tsunade looked thoughtful a moment before she replied. "Floo powder." Sakura and Naruto blinked, trying to remember what that was when it dawn upon them.

"You mean—?"

Tsunade nodded.

The trio looked thoughtful. They had read about this form of traveling and had to wonder of how safe such a thing could be but voice naught of it.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" When none came, she quickly dismissed them, ordering them to return home and pack for tomorrow's trip.

Outside the Hokage's office, the three exit the building together. Sakura, in-between the two, glance from one face to the other. Something was off.

From Naruto's face, Sakura could see that Naruto was looking quite thoughtful. His usual exuberant self gone. From Sasuke's face, Sakura noted that he was looking more paler than usual.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" That seeming to jog Naruto out of his thoughtful dazed, he gaze wonderingly at the other, concern written now all over his face as he noted the slight change in the other as well.

"It's nothing," Sasuke mumbled in reply and turned his face away. "I'm fine." He didn't want to let them know what he was feeling. He did not wish for them to worry. However, Sakura and Naruto read the other easily enough.

"No you're not," the two said simaltaniously and smiled wearily at one another. "So just spill it alread." Sakura added. Sasuke sighed.

"I-" How was he to admitted to them that he was feeling rather self conscious of his surroundings. After having been wholed up in the house for such a long time with limited contact to the outside world, somehow, everything seemed so aliened to him. "I feel out of place," he finally admitted, his tone soft. This place was suppose to be his home but it felt nothing of the like. Sasuke had to wonder if he was looking rather pathetic at the moment when he felt Naruto's presence on his other side, a hand slung over his shoulders. They had come to a stop in the middle of the road and Sakura was now in front of him, peering at him with a rueful grin upon her face. Glancing from the two, a brow rose up in question.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked and laughed. "Teme. Didn't I tell you to stop worrying so much. With Sakura and me here with you, such things shouldn't be bothered with at all." Naruto offered his well known trademark grin. "Didn't you know that 'home' is only when the three of us are together?"

Staring from Naruto's cheerful grin to Sakura's serene smile, Sasuke knew they were right and couldn't believe how dense he was being. Shaking his head to hide the barely noticable smile that adorn his lips, the three continued on their way, heading 'home.' A long journey awaited them but they knew- they knew that if they were together this time, anything thrown at them could be easily overcome if they were together.

TBC

* * *

AN Like? Updates will be more frequent. Hopefully anyway since I will be getting my internet back soon.


End file.
